1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and, more particularly, to a buffer circuit.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuits are trending towards high speed operations with high degrees of integration.
Semiconductor integrated circuits are configured to operate in synchronization with a clock signal.
However, a semiconductor integrated circuit performing high speed operations is configured to include a buffer circuit to receive and operate with a clock signal inputted from an exterior.